


The Thing About Sharp Objects

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [35]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Knife Kink, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: Reader let’s it slip while a little tipsy that she has a knife kink
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader, ivar the boneless/ reader
Series: Vikings [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 6





	The Thing About Sharp Objects

Of course, you would end up in this situation. 

You knew your tongue got a little too loose when you drank, and that round of shots Ubbe suggested was the nail in the coffin. But you couldn’t say no, Ubbe was your friend, and you were out celebrating his birthday; you had to say yes. 

The night was already a bit overwhelming because you had a thing for his brother Ivar who was in town visiting. Your body did downright sinful things around Ivar. That man had the power to just look at you and your panties would moisten. You couldn't help but imagine what would happen if he actually touched you. 

Ivar was beautiful with the most perfect bone structure you’ve ever seen. Whenever he came around, women swarmed him. You, not really down for chasing anyone, just admired from afar. You always wondered if one day, in the right circumstances, could you confess? Could you look into the hypnotic blue eyes and tell him how you felt. 

You wanted him, bad. You wanted him to fuck you senseless and treat you like an object. You wanted to start the dirtiest, most illicit affair with Ivar; the kind where you tear each other's clothing off anytime you see each other. The kind where your only conversation consists of moans and heavy breathing. 

As the night went on, you felt drawn closer and closer to him, like two magnets. His eyes would often find yours, again and again, each time sending a wave of hot desire down your body. 

It was about two hours in and 1 bar later when your torture increased. Ivar wasn’t the only one in Ubbe’s orbit you had your eyes on. You’ve only met Halfdan twice, and each time was brief. Still, he left one hell of an impression on you. 

Halfdan was the kind of bad guy you drooled over in movies. The dark menacing kind who looked at you in that way. The kind of way you weren't sure if he wanted to fuck you, kill you, or both. 

He rode a motorcycle and you were pretty sure he was up to some rather criminal or suspicious shit on the side. Not that you cared. He was dangerous. Your nipples went hard at the thought of him. 

As the shot coursed through your veins with your previous drinks, you can't help but notice Halfdan and Ivar out on the balcony. Biting your lip, you nod absentmindedly at your friend as she talks to you - all you can really think about is them. 

You never wanted to be fucked by anyone as bad as you did them. In your dirtiest fantasies, they would take you, doing as they pleased as you took it with a smile on your face. Halfdan and Ivar, you felt, were the kind of guys you could live out your dirtiest, nastiest, most shameful kinks with. The kinds you don't tell friends or boyfriends. 

Your thoughts excited you, you shift in place. Your tight black jeans rub against your already awakened center. You contemplate going out there, head held high, shoulders back. It couldn't hurt, right? 

Excusing yourself, you head to the balcony and push the doors open. When you step out, both men turn to look at you and you realize Ivar is twirling a blade in his hand as they talk. Halfdan, leaning over the awning, is carving something into the wood. 

You feel like you just walked into something you weren't supposed to see or hear, something forbidden. You feel caught in the sight of two predators. Ivars blues eyes look dark, his head lowered as his eyes fix on your own. He continues to twirl the blade. 

You nervously bite your lip and look at Halfdan who stays in his relaxed position while his eyes greedily travel your body. 

Halfdan smirks, “Look what we have here, it’s y/n.” 

You bite back some kind of moan as you clearly can’t control yourself. All he did was speak to you. 

“You look like a scared bunny,” Ivar adds. 

When you walked out, he had one foot against the wall, he pushes himself away from it and takes a step toward you. 

“She does get a bit skittish around us, doesn't she?” Halfdan stands, tapping the tip of the blade against his bearded chin. 

“I -I’m not skittish.” That is all you manage to say, you feel silly. You could have done better than that. 

They share a look, both grinning now. Ivar's tongue darts out over his lips as he notices where your eyes fall, the blade in his hand. 

“You like this?” He asks with a smug look on his face. He starts to twirl it again. You’re so hypnotized you don’t realize Halfdan took a step closer to you as well, standing directly behind you now. 

“I fucking love knives.” You say with more passion than you wanted, but it's too late, you said it. 

Ivar chuckles lightly, looking over your shoulder at Halfdan, you feel his chest bump into your back. 

“Did you hear what I heard?” Ivar asks, bringing a hand to his ear, eyes still on Halfdan. 

You stare at Ivars lips a moment before tearing your eyes away to look over your shoulder at Halfdan. His devious brown eyes meet your own as he responds to Ivar. 

“No, I didn’t,” Halfdan's grin disappears, his expression grows dark, “Say that again Kitten.” 

You feel your lips part as something else presses against your backside, Halfdan is practically on top of you now. 

You laugh nervously, “I uh, it’s the shot talking- “

Ivar cuts you off abruptly, getting in your face, close enough his nose touches yours. 

“Don't be a coward, y/n.” His words send chills down your spine, you become antsy and step back, right into Halfdan with a little bounce. 

You feel the sharp tip of a blade touch the fleshy part of your ear, followed by hot breath against your skin. “What did you say, y/n?” Halfdan asks in an eerily soft tone. 

“I have a knife thing.” You blurt out, feeling a mix of aroused and scared. 

“I told you,” Ivar glances at him, “it’s always the quiet ones!” 

Halfdan chuckles. He runs the tip of the blade down the side of your neck. Liking the way you react, he keeps going to your collarbone. 

Then you realize what Ivar said, I told you? Were they talking about you? 

Before you can ask or wonder any further, Ivar pushes up on you and grabs your jaw, making you look him in the eyes. 

“You think I haven't noticed? The way you look at me? The way you watch me?” 

“You’re not exactly subtle y/n.” Halfdan slips an arm around your waist under your leather jacket. 

You moan audibly at contact, causing both men to smile. Halfdan blows air against your neck, making you quiver again, “I think our kitty cat is in heat...what do you think? Should we relieve her?” 

“Hmmm,” Ivar takes a step back, tapping his chin with the blade as his eyes search your eyes, “ it depends on how well behaved she is.” 

He stares at you for a long moment as Halfdan pulls you closer to him, his hand flat against your stomach now. Your arms dangle awkwardly at your sides. 

You can't think of anything to do or say, so you go with the first thing on your mind. “Were you guys talking about me?” 

To this, they only laugh. You didn't realize Ivar and Halfdan noticed you. Sure, you caught Ivar looking, but you didn't think it was deeper than that for him. 

At best, you thought he liked the look and the shape of you, but he had so much pussy in his face all the time you didn't think you were really on his radar. 

And Halfdan, well, Halfdan never showed any signs of interest. So, if he was attracted to you - you would have had no idea at all. 

Ivar hums and returns to his spot directly in front of you. He runs the tip of the blade down the revealing line of your cleavage in your deep v fitted top. He moves his lips to speak as three people push through the doors to enter the balcony.

Ivar and Halfdan both turn, burning death lasers into them with their eyes. The three 20 somethings scurry back in. You can't help but laugh, it was hot as fuck how they scared them off with a look. 

You wonder what this must have looked like to the outsiders, a girl sandwiched between two guys with knives. Maybe someone was calling the cops? Or just acting like they saw nothing. 

Ivar grabs your belt buckle and tugs you forward, you bounce into him. “Think you can handle it?” 

You play stupid while holding his gaze, “what?” 

Halfdan's beard tiggles your ear before you feel his lips. He whispers, “Both of us.” 

You were nearly faint then and there. Is this it? Is this how you die? It would be a good death, you could deal with that. 

Your already hardened nipples turn into steel and Ivars eyes jump down, he notices and outlines them with the blade. Halfdan grabs your ass and squeezes. 

You swallow back a moan and force yourself to speak, “I can handle it.”


End file.
